


Brothers & Sisters

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Ellick Week April 2020 [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Bishop siblings, Day 2, F/M, Family, Fluff, Secrets, The Elevator - Freeform, ellickweek, some time after 17x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: When Ellie's brothers come to visit her at NCIS again, one of her secrets might be revealed.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick Week April 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712152
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Brothers & Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> EllickWeek: Day 2 - "“How much of that did you hear?”
> 
> I brought Bishop's brothers back because I love them and I wish they'd appear on the show again!
> 
> Hope you like it :)

“Ok, boys. You can come with me but promise you’ll behave.” Ellie stoodin the elevator with her older brothers George, John and Robbie, now a stern look on her face. “No interrogating my co-workers anymore. Understood? I still don’t get why you wanted to come to my work place anyway.”

“Because you’re our sister.” George, the oldest brother, said.

“And we love you.” The youngest of the brothers, Robbie, added, fully aware that it didn’t explain anything.

“And, of course, we want to get to know the people you’re working with a little better,” John threw in with a grin on his face.

Ellie sighed. It was no use trying to find out what their real motives for wanting to shadow her at NCIS were. The elevator doors opened, revealing the bullpen and busy people walking around.

McGee, Torres and Gibbs were already sitting on their desks, filing paperwork of last week’s cases.  
After some awkward greetings and exchanging news, the day went by pretty uneventful and fast.

Late in the afternoon, as Robbie stood up from his place on the floor close to Ellie’s desk to get himself another bag of chips, Ellie decided to join him on his way to the break room. Of course, John and George followed hard/hot on their heels. It was as if the brothers were joined on the hips.

Arriving at the break room, Ellie soon realised this whole getting-a-new-bag-of-chips was only a decoy. As soon as Robbie and Ellie had gotten themselves two bags of chips each out of the vending machine, the three brothers formed a circle around their younger sister – trapping her in their midst.

“Guys, what’s going on?” Ellie asked, a frown already forming on her face. _What were they up to again?_

“Soo...” Robbie started.

Their brother John chimed in, “So, you and Nick – what's going on there?”

Ellie laughed, trying to hide her surprise. “What do you mean?” She asked with pretended innocence.

“We saw you, you know,” George went on, a questioning tone in his voice. “This whole day. Even across the bullpen – the tension was practically visible –”

“Yeah, Ellie,” Robbie interrupted. “The sexual tension between the two of you was so thick – even separated by two desks – it could be cut with a knife.”

His brows furrowed at the word “sexual” in association with his little sister. Ellie might’ve been married once and had multiple boyfriends over the time, the thought of their little sister involved in sexual activities still made them feel uncomfortable. As weird and crazy as it sounded, she might’ve been a grown woman – but Ellie was still their baby sister.

Robbie and Ellie had always been the most similar Bishop siblings. Robbie was only two years older but the two shared many quirks. Both could think and work better while sitting cross-legged on the floor, always with headphones plugged in.  
And of course, brother and sister also shared the same weird taste in food – especially fast food and snacks. Like chips.

Ellie stalled, making up some BS excuses and trying to convince the dynamic trio that their perceptions were broken. No need to mention – that didn’t quite work out.

Soon the usually badass Federal Agent was cornered by her brothers. Three of the few people she had a soft spot for – she couldn’t keep a secret from them for too long. They knew Ellie too well.

“So, what’s going on between you and mister ‘she-is-not-my-type', Ellie?” George repeated their earlier question, one eyebrow raised.

“Eh- Well...But you have to promise not to mention it to mum and dad! Or Gibbs! Or Nick! _God, no._ Just don’t tell anyone, promise?” The brothers nodded in reply. “Ok. Well, it started a few months ago when things got more intense between us. And then Nick almost got killed a few weeks ago...We’re not a couple or anything. But I think? – there might be something more than friendship between us. I don’t know. We’ve never talked about it –”

Ellie paused. Shock and surprise crossing her face as she spotted Nick standing behind her brothers – who turned around puzzled now – in the passage way to the bullpen.

Ellie opened her mouth but nothing came out. Nick turned around and walked towards the elevators when Ellie ran after him without an excuse to her brothers.

She reached the elevator just in time before the doors could close – opening them again by holding her hand between the sliding doors.

Ellie stepped inside and the doors closed this time. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough to know that you think we could be more than best friends. Is that correct?” Nick whispered these last words. His eyes were always on her face – he didn’t want to miss a single reaction.

“Yes. That’s what I said,” Ellie said bluntly, a small smile spreading across her face.

“Does that mean – Do you _like_ me? Like, like me like me?” Nick asked slowly moving closer to her, thereby definitely invading her personal space.

“Yes. I think I’ve fallen in love with you, Nick,” Ellie replied straightforwardly, locking eyes with him.

“Good,” Nick murmured back before he closed the remaining gap between them and pressed his lips to hers.


End file.
